Poesias
by Lady Azumi of the West
Summary: Umas poesias que escrevi em 2013 sobre um pouco de tudo.
1. Chama

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

1. Chamas

Quando vejo uma chama,

Não só vejo o azul, amarelo, e laranja

Da chama.

Eu vejo o diabo, uma anja

Numa chama,

eu vejo o ódio, a paixão,

Eu vejo uma morte, uma vida,

Eu vejo o inferno, um paraíso,

Eu vejo a prisão, a liberdade,

Eu vejo inimigas, amigas.

Numa chama eu vejo,

Uma briga, a paz,

Um tapa, um beijo,

A culpa, a inocência,

Uma pessoa comum,

Só veria o azul, amarelo e laranja,

De uma chama.

N/A: então gostaram? Me digam o que acharam da poesia.


	2. A Lua Cheia

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

2. A Lua Cheia.

Na lua cheia,

Um casal se apaixona.

A lua chora,

Pela violência que pelo mundo guerreia.

A lua deixa seu brilho dourado cair,

Sobre um casal em briga,

O casal para a briga,

E num beijo apaixonado,

Eles deixam a lua desbrotar

O amor guardado.

Na lua cheia,

Um casal se apaixona,

Uma maldição se aciona,

Um homem se transforma,

Em lobisomem a cada lua cheia,

A partir de agora.

N/A: Então oque achou ?


	3. Amor Humano

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

3. Amor Humano.

No mar,

Quando vejo

As algas e os caranguejos

Eu penso,

Como o mundo pode ser tão perfeito, específico, mas cruel.

Eu penso em todas as criaturas

Do mar ainda nao descobertas,

Nas caricaturas

Das cavernas pré históricas.

E penso em como as pessoas

Mal tratam os animais ou a si mesmo.

Como as pessoas amam,

E depois traem.

Se eu amase alguem,

Não o trairia

Ou o o mal trataria

Eu o amaria

N/A: Então oque achou? ?


	4. Folha Em Branco

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

4. Folha em branco

uma folha em branco,

Muitas pessoas não sabem

O que fazer com ela.

Não conhecem a magia.

Em uma folha em branco,

Começam novas vidas,

Poesia, livros e histórias.

Mas as pessoas não entendem.

Quando se escreve algo,

Tem que ser do coração,

Para a mão.

Tem gente que

Achará essa poesia

Chata, legal,

Perfeito, pontual.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	5. Espírito de Lutador

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

5. Espírito lutador.

No mundo tem varios

Espirtos de lutadores.

Cada vez que alguém,

Veste seu kimono, põe suas luvas,

Pisa no tatame, pisa no ring,

Nasce um novo espírito de lutador.

Seja ele forte ou fraco,

Homem ou mulher,

Criança ou adulto,

Seu espírito será ajudado,

Por outro mais velho.

Os espíritos maos velhos

Ajudarão os mais novos,

Na técnica, na força,

No ataque e na defesa.

Respeite os mais velhos

E coisas novas vai aprender,

Assim como o o aluno e professor,

O espírito novo e o espírito velho.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	6. Minha paixão por você

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

6. Minha Paixão por Você

Quando eu olho para você,

Meu coração acelera.

Quando penso em você,

O som ao meu redor para.

Quando você sorri,

O mundo ao meu redor para.

Mas acho que nunca descobrirei

Se você sente o mesmo.

Algo me diz que outra você ama.

Quando deito na cama,

Paixão eu sinto,

Ciúmes eu sinto,

E acho que de tudo oque eu sinto, você só sente um quinto.

Quando sonho com você,

Me apaixono mais por você.

Queria que tivéssemos juntos,

Mas algo me diz que outra ama.

É por isso que acho

Que o amor não correspondido, doi,

Também, mesmo sendo jovem,

Sei que o que eu sinto é real.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	7. O Fogo Do Teu Amor

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

7. O fogo do teu amor.

O fogo para mim,

É o teu olhar,

Teu sorriso,

Teu tocar.

Quando o teu olhar cruza o meu,

Meu coração queima, ferve.

Quando vejo o teu sorriso,

É como se um raio me atinge.

Quando sinto o seu tocar,

Eu revivo a paixão que sinto,

É como uma chama dentro de mim,

Que você transforma em uma fogueira

Ao seu tocar.

Agora queria saber,

Como será a sensação do seu beijo.

Mas será que tu também me amastes?

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	8. Te Amo, Mas Tu Me Amastes?

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

8. Te amo, mas tu me amastes?

Você que um dia,

Será meu amigo,

Abraçarei,

Beijarei.

Eu te amo,

Mas escondo esse amor,

Por medo de você amar outra.

Faço de tudo par negar o que sinto,

Mas quando te vejo,

Me lembro do quanto eu te amo.

Você que um dia,

Será meu amigo,

Me abraçará ,

Me beijará..

Você me ama?

Mas esconde esconde esse amor?

Por medo de eu amar outro?

Faz de tudo para negar o que sente?

Mas quando você me vê, se lembra do quanto você me ama?

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	9. Luta

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

9. Lutas

Ponho meu kimono,

Amarro minha faixa,

Me preparo para a guerra.

Ganho confiança que vou ganhar,

E lutar até o fim junto com os que amo.

Assim como a vida.

Eu treino, batalho,

Me preparo para guerra,

Me diverto, me apaixono,

Me preparo para a vida.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	10. Guerra

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

10. Guerra

Para todos guerra é algo ruim,

Só acontece entre rivais.

Mas eu, vivo a guerra no dia a dia,

Pois a vida é uma guerra.

Uma guerra entre brancos e negros,

Pobres e ricos,

Amor e ódio,

Morte e vida.

Assim como as guerras,

O racismo entre os,

Brancos e negros,

Ricos e pobres.

E sempre tem alguém lutando entre a morte e a vida.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	11. Brincando-com-as-rimas

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

11. Brincando com as rimas.

Preciso de um pincel,

Para pintar o céu.

Preciso de algo sujo para ver um caramujo,

Para ver um caramujo.

Preciso de uma flor,

Para o sol se pôr.

Preciso de um caramelo,

Para ver como você é belo.

Preciso acordar cedo,

Para ter medo.

Preciso ver um avestruz,

Para ver a luz.

Preciso ser amador,

Para sentir a dor.

Preciso usar uma cortina,

Para ser fina.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	12. Gosta de mim?

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

12. Gosta de mim?

Gosta de mim?

Me dê a resposta,

E não vire de costas,

Se não, não consigo mais dormir.

Gosta de mim?

Diz que sim,

Porque você é o calor

Do meu amor.

Gosta de mim?

Me responda por favor

Pelo meu amor,

É só falar que sim.

Gosta de mim?

Eu gosto de você.

Agora é só torcer

Que você me queira até o fim.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: eu sei que ficou meio estranho e tal essa poesia. Mas mesmo assim, me diga o que achou?


	13. Água

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

13. Água

A agua é

Pura,

Inocente,

A cura.

A água cura,

Acalma.

Ela mostra sua beleza

Nas cachoeiras, rios e lagos.

Mas pessoas a maltratam,

Ela infurece.

Enchentes, secas.

Pessoas a usam para o mal.

Ela mata a procura

De quem a fez mal,

Tirou sua pureza, inocência.

Chuva ácida.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	14. Sem nome

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

14. Sem nome

Meu querido amor,

Meu lutador,

Eu te amo.

Ms não sei como

Tu ainda não percebestes.

Eu sou tua amdadora,

Mas seu não reconhecimento,

Me antinge como um coração de papel,

Sendo perfurado por um perfurador.

Mas tu sabes teu papel,

Nesse reconhecimento

Do amor?

Tu podes ler todas as poesias de amor

Que te fiz.

Mas tu ainda não percebestes,

O meu amor

Por ti.

Talvez tu percebestes por estes versos:

Eu te amei,

Eu te amo,

Eu te amarei,

Até o fim,

Querido amor.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


	15. Blossom

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

16. Blossom

Minha querida,

Proibida,

Eu te amava,

E comigo brincava.

Todo mundo,

De chorão a chamava.

Eu a defendia,

Até aquele dia.

O dia em que,

Junto com seus irmãos e irmãs,

Fugiram da sua casinha,

E foram para a piscina.

Sua mãe latia em pânico.

Eu despertei e corri em sua direção,

Vi teu último movimento,

E em minhas mãos, você morreu.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ? Caso você não tenha percebido, Blossom é um filhote de cachorro que morreu afogada na piscina, na hora que a tirei. Essa poesia eu escrevi algumas horas após sua morte.


	16. Sem titulo

Importante: Eu escrevi estas poesias, não as copiei de ninguém!

N/ A: Essa poesia foi escrita por mim em memória de Blossom.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

16. Sem nome.

Tu eras negra como a escuridão,

Mas com dois pontos da claridade,

E em suas duas patinhas frontais havia terra.

Tu chorastes como um cão sempre co fome.

Mas era só eu te tocar, e você parava.

Tu sempre me fazia sorrir nos piores momentos.

Mas agora,

Nunca mais ouvirei teu choro.

Eu nunca mais a vou ver.

Eu sempre pensarei em ti,

Eu sempre chorarei em teu nome,

Eu sempre guardarei ti em meu coração.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●••●•●●●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

N/ A: Então oque achou? ?


End file.
